


Earbuds

by Avillian



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2020-09-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26456770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Avillian/pseuds/Avillian
Summary: Shinwoo teaches Rai how to listen to music.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	Earbuds

**Author's Note:**

> Hello all. Yes I am still here, I've been suffering writers block and education overload. Anyway I probably won't be uploading chapters to Baby Trouble and Halloween All Day and Night for another two weeks as I have a busy schedule for other things AKA exams/tests, so I am giving you this one shot to read instead and also to get rid of my writers block. Hope you all are safe and healthy. Happy Reading

“..?..”

Rai had been sitting and staring at the black earbuds for the past fifteen minutes. Still having no clue about what to do with them. He could sense exasperation emitting from Shinwoo, even though the redhead was desperately trying to hide his annoyance. 

“Look Rai, you just put the long metal part into this hole on your phone,” he said pointing to the Noblesses phone.

Then you just turn the volume up and put the plastic round parts into your ears, then put on any type of music you like.”

Rai blinked at him twice before attempting the instructions again. He really would never get used to new technology. Or any technology in general.

“YES, YOU DID IT!” Shinwoo shouted with joy, startling the other. “Here I’ll put on a song. Do you prefer classical or modern music genres?”

“What?” The Noblesse asked quite dumbly.

“Shinwoo, those music genres weren’t known to nobles 800 years ago.” Regis, who’d just come in, calmly explained. “And modern in your context definitely didn’t," he added.

Shinwoo turned red, visibly embarrassed at his blunder. Sometimes he forgot Rai wasn’t human. He also felt strangely guilty.

“Sorry, Rai.” He mumbled eyes cat down.

“It is alright, you did not mean to cause harm,” Rai responded in his usual calm manner. Shinwoo smiled at him and typed up a few songs that he thought Rai might like. Those were mainly classical melodies from the 16-17 hundreds. He also put in a few pop, rock and hip hop songs including Sui’s song. Shinwoo wondered if Rai would be able to recognise her voice as he’d never heard the girl sing before. 

“Here you go, Rai,” Shinwoo said happily handing him the phone.

“Thank you.”

“Haha. All good. I’ve gotta go now. I’ll see you tomorrow at school. Don’t you or any of you, for that matter, do disappearing on us for days on end. He wagged his finger mischievously at the two nobles.

Regis let out a slight laugh while Rai gave him a small smile. As the young human left, Rai put the buds in his ears and clicked on the very top song. His eyes widened to the size of ping-pong balls. He learnt that supernatural hearing, full volume and heavy rock did not go together. Not at all. Or ever. Just never. 


End file.
